warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Moirae
Moirae is a former Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus located on the northwestern edge of the Segmentum Solar. During the Nova Terra Interregnum in the early 35th Millennium, the Imperium was fractured into a number of different warring factions. This included great swathes of the Adeptus Mechanicus and their closest allies, who were riven with internal rebellion due to the pernicious doctrine espoused by the Tech-priests of Moirae, which went against the orthodox teachings of the Cult Mechanicus. The resulting doctrinal conflict would come to be known as the Moirae Schism. Eventually, the world of Moirae suffered the ignominious fate of being blasted to ashes by a large fleet sent by Mars. Despite Moirae being rendered into an uninhabitable Dead World, the conflict between traditionalist and radical elements of the Adeptus Mechanicus would continue to flare up intermittently throughout the next standard millennium before the schism was finally ended. History The early history of Moirae is not well known within the official Imperial record. The first notable mention of this minor Forge World occurred in the early 35th Millennium during the Nova Terra Interregnum. This was a period of division and civil war when Imperium was shattered into warring and disparate factions which cut across the lines of the Adeptus Terra and turned former allies against each other. During this period it was not just the Imperium's governance and state religion which suffered schism, but the Adeptus Mechanicus was also afflicted with division and internal warfare brought about by doctrinal differences and competing political powers. One of the most acrimonious of these internal conflicts occurred during the so-called Moirae Schism, a dogmatic battle between Martian Orthodoxy and a radical creed based upon the prophetic writings of a triad of tech-mystics based on the minor Forge World of Moirae. The Moirae Schism The Moirae Schism was one of the most divisive and widespread to afflict the Adeptus Mechanicus since the Horus Heresy. The schism erupted during the widespread civil strife of the Nova Terra Interregnum, and this factor allowed the swift spread of radical doctrines that would perhaps have been quickly quashed in a more stable period of the Imperium's history. The Moirae tech-creed was based on the prophetic wave calculations of a triad of tech-mystics enshrined within Moirae's colossal data-looms who believed that they had discerned a series of predictive patterns within the micro-fluctuations of the Astronomican beacon. They believed these so-called Gematric patterns contained the word of the Omnissiah-God-Emperor from which the skein of future history and humanity's destiny could be read. They compiled the fruits of their apocalyptic divinations within encrypted archives, copies of which quickly spread through many of the Cult Mechanicus' sects. These radical teachings included among other visions and interpretations of the Emperor's will veiled references to the future overthrow of Mars and the fusion of the Cult Mechanicus and the Ecclesiarchy into a unified Imperial state religion. Such claims were treated (unsurprisingly) as dark sedition by the Mechanicus authorities on Mars and civil war was quickly sparked between traditionalist and radical elements. One of the first casualties of the conflict was the Forge World of Moirae itself, blasted to ashes by the Martian fleet. But by this time the schismatic creed had spread across the galaxy. Conflict between its advocates, the Martian Orthodoxy and other opposing radical groups would flare up intermittently throughout the next millennium before the schism was finally ended and its surviving adherents brought back into the Cult Mechanicus' firm embrace. Sources *''Clan Raukaan - A Codex: Space Marines Supplement'' (7th Edition), pp. 19, 74 *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus'' (8th Edition), "The Quest for Knowledge," pg. 33 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War, Part Two'', pp. 94, 96 Category:M Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Dead World Category:Forge World Category:Iron Hands Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets